Jim Henson's Musical World
rehearsing.]] Jim Henson's Musical World was a Carnegie Hall concert performed twice on April 14, 2012. The New York Pops were joined by special guest John Tartaglia and Essential Voices USA under the direction of Steven Reineke. The show was conceived by Tartaglia and written by Craig Shemin. Songs *Theme Song Medley **"The Muppet Show Theme" performed by the New York Pops and The Electric Mayhem **"Sesame Street Theme" performed by the New York Pops and the Electric Mayhem **"Fraggle Rock Theme" performed by the New York Pops and the Electric Mayhem *"Sing" sung by John Tartaglia *"Steppin' Out with a Star" sung by Stephanie D'Abruzzo and John Tartaglia *''Fraggle Rock'' Medley **"Come and Follow Me" sung by Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Wembley Fraggle **"Pass It On" sung by Wembley and Red **"Workin'" sung by Traveling Matt, Wembley, and Red **"Wemblin' Fool" sung by Wembley and Red **"Let Me Be Your Song" sung by Traveling Matt, Wembley, and Red **"Fraggle Rock Theme" sung by Traveling Matt, Wembley, and Red *"Sing After Me" sung by Rachel Dratch and John Tartaglia *''Sesame Street'' Medley: **"Sesame Street Theme" sung by Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, Maria **"The People in Your Neighborhood" sung by Bob with Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Gordon, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, and Maria **"One Fine Face" sung by Elmo and Ernie **"C is for Cookie" sung by Cookie Monster **"I Love Trash" sung by Elmo, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, and Maria **"Rubber Duckie" sung by Ernie and Elmo with Bert, Cookie Monster, Gordon, Bob, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, and Maria *''Emmet Otter'' Medley **"Barbeque" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, Old Lady Possum, George and Melissa Rabbit, two squirrels, and Paul Williams **"When the River Meets the Sea" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, Old Lady Possum, George and Melissa Rabbit, two squirrels, and Paul Williams **"Ain't No Hole in the Washtub" sung by Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, Old Lady Possum, George and Melissa Rabbit, two squirrels, and Paul Williams *"Just One Person" sung by John Tartaglia, Fozzie Bear, Kermit, Gonzo, Scooter, Rowlf, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Bunsen, Beaker, and Beauregard *Muppet Medley: **"The Muppet Show Theme" sung by Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker and John Tartaglia **"Mah Na Mah Na" sung by Mahna Mahna and the Snowths **"Movin' Right Along" sung by Kermit and Fozzie **"Happy Feet" sung by Kermit, Scooter, and Gonzo **"Together Again" sung by Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Kermit, Fozzie, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Bunsen, Beaker and John Tartaglia *"Bein' Green" sung by Kermit *"Rainbow Connection" sung by Paul Williams, Miss Piggy, Kermit, Fozzie, Scooter, Gonzo, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf, Floyd, Janice, Zoot, Bunsen, Beaker, Bob, Gordon, Susan, Leela, Gina, Alan, Maria, Rachel Dratch, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, and John Tartaglia Muppets The Muppets : Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Beauregard, Scooter, Gonzo, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Mahna Mahna, Snowths, Statler, and Waldorf Sesame Street :Bert, Ernie, Elmo, and Cookie Monster Fraggle Rock :Red Fraggle, Wembley Fraggle, and Traveling Matt Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas :Doc Bullfrog, Yancy Woodchuck, Old Lady Possum, George and Melissa Rabbit, and two squirrels Performers Host :John Tartaglia Sesame Street cast :Alison Bartlett, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alan Muraoka, Roscoe Orman, Nitya Vidyasagar Muppet performers :Pam Arciero, Bill Barretta, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Dave Goelz, Eric Jacobson, Rollie Krewson, Lara MacLean, Karen Prell, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire Special guests :Rachel Dratch, Paul Williams Announcer :Jerry Nelson Notes *The first performance had a number of audio and microphone issues, including a missed mic cue with Dave Goelz while he was performing Gonzo during the Muppet medley, which resulted in his lines being barely audible. *Despite performing multiple characters in the show, Steve Whitmire and Bill Barretta were not listed among the performers in many of the concert's promotional materials. *During the first performance, Kevin Clash (Elmo) caught Steve Whitmire (Ernie) off guard during "Rubber Duckie" by having Elmo squeaking for Ernie's Rubber Duckie, which caused Whitmire to laugh. *At the start of the show, a clip of Rowlf and Jimmy Dean at Carnegie Hall in 1965 was shown. Rowlf himself popped up a few seconds later and commented that "...I was such a hit, I knew they'd have me back...I just didn't think it would take 47 years!" *This concert marked the last time Jerry Nelson performed with the Muppets, providing announcing duties as he did on The Muppet Show and other projects. Gallery File:Sesame cast Carnegie Hall.jpg Image:SesameCarnegieHall.jpg File:FragglesCarnegieHall.jpg File:MuppetsCarnegieHall.jpg File:JaniceFloydZootCarnegieHall.jpg|Janice, Floyd Pepper and Zoot performing. Image:CarnegieHallSesameStreetCast.jpg|A group photo of ''Sesame Street'' cast members. External links * Official site * Fraggles, Monsters, Squirrels, and Frogs Play Carnegie Hall (April 15, 2012, Toughpigs.com) * Can You Tell Me How to Get, How to Get to Carnegie Hall? (April 20, 2012, Toughpigs.com, includes video clips) *Jim Hill Media Entire Muppet clan reunites for "Jim Henson's Musical World" concerts at Carnegie Hall __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Stage Shows Category:Events Category:Live Appearances Category:Sesame Street Stage Shows